


Berry Burst

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [32]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky, Smut, Vacation, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Jaime, Brienne and a popsicle.That's it.





	Berry Burst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneU/gifts).



> The sex depicted here should not be seen as a guideline or recommendation of any sort. Know the risks first should you decide to engage in it.

Set some time before the events in We Say It with Raspberry and Chocolate Chips

Tarth was called the Sapphire Isle for the blueness of its waters that sparkled like the jewel under the sun. Its beaches were the most beautiful in Westeros: miles and miles of white sand, the clearest waters where a rich diversity of marine life thrived. Its location in the Stormlands meant that Tarth saw more than its fair share of strong winds and heavy rain for several months a year. In the summer, the sun did not seem to set; no matter how hot it got, the sand remained cool, and the waters even more. When the rest of Westeros would be buried in snow during winter, Tarth only had cold weather. In the night, the waters gleamed like blue-black jewels.

Tarth’s beaches were more famous than its terrains in the mountains. The local government had made it their mission to protect the forests long before it was fashionable. Due to this, the forests of Tarth were lush, fertile, and regarded as one of the last frontiers of Westeros. The trees reaching for the sky provided canopies from the heat, and the cool air rustling between them brought comfort to flushed skins approaching the burn. Because the trees grew so close together, there were lots of secluded places to disappear into. Only the roads leading to the mountains had been cleared of obstructions. The forests were not to be touched beyond that.

Brienne stared with half-closed eyes at the trees and the sky, her head filled with lofty thoughts of the wondrous beauty of her surroundings before her head turned sharply from side to side. Torn from sight of the sky, she let out a long, pitched gasp. Her hands flailed uselessly, the heels of her feet dug on the soft grass under her. Her spine curved up before she fell back down, the jolt forcing her eyes to open and see once again Jaime golden head and bronzed shoulders between her legs. A slight pull at his hair had him turning his head a little to the side, his tongue a wet caress on her sopping cunt that was aching with want.

He had been the one to broach the idea of a picnic. It was Selwyn’s birthday weekend and the Lannisters were staying for one week of celebration. The children, Drew, Ty, Jason and Michael, had been running around Evenfall Hall from the moment they arrived, to the delight of their grandfather and great-uncles. The boys couldn’t keep still. It wasn’t their first time in Tarth but there was so much to see and do. Their favorite was the water and their parents and whoever of the uncles were around, sometimes also Selwyn, went with them. Jaime, who had grown up right by the Sunset Sea, preferred the sapphire waters of Tarth too. Beautiful, but not as beautiful as his wife’s eyes, and their sons’. And he welcomed every opportunity that put his wife in few clothes although she refused to wear a bikini when others were around. That was just for him.

The uncles had taken the boys sailing, leaving the couple with hours in their hands, and Evenfall to themselves, except for the discreet small army of servants. Brienne loved being outside, especially when in Tarth with its fresh, sweet-salty air and strong winds. So when Jaime proposed the picnic, the immediately agreed.

They got behind Uncle Gal’s old Lacey. They packed a cooler with homemade berry popsicles and bottled water, then scrounged around the kitchen for the many leftovers from their meals, in the end deciding on classic potato salad, fried chicken and grilled vegetables topped with Uncle Endrew’s secret spice, making them delicious whether hot or cold. They held hands briefly before Brienne fired up the engine and tore through the roads of Tarth. No sooner had they stepped out of the car did Jaime suddenly pull her down the ground with him and kissed her senseless. He growled with impatience at having to unbutton her dress and she growled back that if he tore even just one button she was going to make him eat dirt. It was worth the wait, he found out soon enough. Brienne didn't wear bras, which never ceased to delight him. But this time she did without panties too. Jaime's face lit up like a pervy, naughty boy on Sevenfest morning, surprised with a gift he had always wanted. 

Tarth really was the place where they relaxed and forgot about the rest of the world. Jaime didn’t think about photo shoot and clients with their impossible deadlines, Addam whining about the reds in their spreadsheets and Bronn complaining about some of their dimwitted assistants. As a result, the green of his eyes was clearer and his smiles genuine and warm, instead of mocking (never with Brienne and the children, of course). The air made him randier than usual, so he would fuck his wife as much as four times before lunch sometimes. Sinking his cock deep in Brienne’s tight, sopping cunt, drinking her moans, losing himself in her gorgeous sapphire eyes was the antidote to everything. It gave him such a high that powered him so that he was more active with their boys, engaging them in rounds upon rounds of Tag and Hide n’ Seek in Evenfall Hall.

Brienne was more relaxed too. Upon their return to King’s Landing she would be teaching for the summer. Torture because of the heat, the daily classes and hours that seemed without end. Looking back on this vacation would get her through for the semester, especially when reading miserable student essays. She was red all the time and acquired more freckles but she filled Evenfall with her horsey laugh. She loved being awakened in the morning with Jaime’s tongue already busy between her legs. The air sparked a naughtiness in her too that made the sexy taboo of having her husband fucking her in the ass all the sexier. It was difficult to get her in the mood for it back in King’s Landing although once in a while, they would do it. Not as frequently as they have been doing it in this vacation, however. It was really awkward finding a comfortable sitting position, especially during meals but Brienne couldn’t stop begging for more of Jaime’s cock, there.

“Please,” she grunted now, gasping as Jaime’s hands squeezed and fondled her tits while his tongue remained busy in her cunt. Her body shone with sweat and she could feel her thighs were damp and slick with the juices sliding out of her and from Jaime’s own sweat. She raised her hips, pumping against his lips. One thing she hated about the summer was he didn’t have his beard. His tongue and fingers more than made up for it but still.

Jaime raised his head and stared at her. He was panting, his face was flushed and. . .oh gods, his lips and chin were shiny because of her. _She_ was all over his face. Brienne blushed but at the same time, realized how he felt seeing her with swollen lips and semen dotting the corners of her lips. He had confessed before that he liked tasting himself on her, sucking the flavor off her tongue. She longed to lick his face clean.

He crawled up to her, her sleek, beautiful lion. She had never thought herself as the type to. . .do the things she did with her husband. He smirked at her pink cheeks, her downcast eyes following the rise of her hand to press on the rippled wall of his chest matted with hair.

“Make me come,” she whispered against his lips just before he was about to kiss her. Jaime’s smile was knowing. She was shy in bed, will always be. But anticipation made her bold.

“But it’s so good drawing it out slowly from you.” He told her, kissing her eager mouth softly. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. Her legs followed, feet pressing on his ass still covered in denim. She wasn’t really naked this time. Rather her dress lay open. As they kissed, Jaime pinched her nipple to pull a rough, sinful groan from her.

“I’ll do anything,” she vowed as his lips sucked hungrily on her nipples. She blushed at the loud, wet sounds. “You can do anything to me.”

"Huh," Jaime remarked, reluctantly pulling away from her breasts to look at her. Brienne pressed a series of quick, deep kisses around his face and throat. As Jaime contemplated her words, his eyes darkened. Then he suddenly seized her wrists and flattened them beside her ears. He kicked her legs wide apart and ground his denim-covered erection against her cunt.

“J-Jaime?”

“Anything?” He growled. The rough purr of his voice got her warmer.

She nodded. Her eyes were big but excitement was burning in her body. Would he fuck her against a tree? Take her on all fours and fuck like animals?Or was he going to stuff his cock down her throat? When she was in his arms, she would agree to anything he wanted. She wanted it too. 

He grinned, a cross between angelic and devilish and turned his head to the side. Curious, she followed his stare and saw the cooler in their line of sight.

“Husband, what exactly did I just agree to?”

He turned back to her. He let go of her wrists so he could capture her face in his big hands. Brienne kept her hands on the ground, however.

“I need you to trust me.”

“I do, you idiot.” She said, impatient. She rubbed against him and groaned. “Just fuck me already.”

“Oh, no, no, no.” He punctuated each refusal with a shake of his head. He grinned at her scowl. “This won’t be rushed, wife. I’ve never done it before. I only thought to do it with you.” He glanced between her legs before smiling back at her. “Your cunt is so inspiring.”

“Shut up. What are you going to do with me.”

 “First,” Jaime said conversationally, moving down her long body. “I need you plenty wet. Let me check.”

Brienne squirmed, her entire body flushing as his fingers entered her. Her cunt was soft and very moist. He held up two gleaming fingers before her eyes then happily put them in his mouth. He closed his eyes with a groan.

“Gods. How is it you still taste like the Maiden when you’ve given me four cubs?” He opened his eyes and licked his fingers leisurely.

“Shut up. I do not.” As she spoke, his fingers slipped inside her cunt again. She blinked rapidly as he poised wet fingers over her mouth. Jaime licked his lips enviously as she sucked the digits, her burning cheeks hollowing. She tasted slightly bitter but it wasn’t awful.

“I disagree. I should start calling you Maiden Cunt.” Jaime pulled his fingers out then pushed inside her again. As he scooped into her wetness, he added, "I could eat your luscious cunt for days, wife, and still be starving." He sucked on his fingers again. "Damn. So fucking good. My Maiden Cunt." She started to protest but he shoved his fingers in her mouth again. She quickly sucked then popped them out. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” But she was breathless, watching with fascination as he kept tasting her, fucking her with his fingers then returning them in her cunt. She was soaked and so open his fingers easily notched deep.

“Heavencunt?”

“No!”

“How about Wet Wench?”

Her eyes flashed. “Jaime, you call me anything besides my name and wife and you’ll _never_ see me naked again.”

“Fuck.” Jaime put a hand to his heart and said dramatically. “Please don’t, my wife. I live for the sight of your tits with their long, sweet nipples, your beautiful, wet cunt and endless legs. Never again shall I call you anything besides Brienne and mine. You have my word. I swear it.”

 Brienne laughed. “You’re so ridiculous.”

He winked. “I know. But I mean it. I’ve never done it before.”

“What exactly do you want to do to me?”

“I need you to play with your cunt.” As Brienne turned red and gasped in shock, he continued smoothly. “I need you dripping, wife. You’re wet but I know there’s more I can wring from you, if you know what I mean. Come on. Please? I love seeing you fuck yourself. I wish you’d let me take a video so something can keep me awake during boring meetings. Or at least let me take a photo of your sweet cunt so I can have it as a screensaver.”

“Never happening,” she said, shyly moving her hand toward her cunt.

Jaime nodded at her legs. “Open them wider. Nope, more. Ah, wife.” She gasped again as he grabbed her legs and pressed them open. "Better. Don't be shy, Brienne. You're so beautiful when you're like this." He grabbed her hand and licked her fingers before lowering them to her cunt. Her fingers settled sure and eager on her wet channel. “Fuck. The Seven fuck me hard but that’s really sexy.” He smiled at her as she hesitantly slid her fingers inside. "Deeper." He put his hand on her and pushed. Her two fingers disappeared between the folds of her cunt.

“Oh, shit,” Brienne groaned, hips lurching at her own touch. She was sensitive from his touches and kisses.

“Keep doing that while I get something from the cooler.”

Brienne would have been more curious if not for the magic she herself was spinning between her legs. Gods. She was so wet. Dripping. As she rubbed and stroked herself, Jaime returned with one of the berry pops she had made. It was a mix of skim milk, honey, raspberries and blackberries then poured in a canister with drumsticks. Jaime grinned and returned to his place between her legs.

“Keep fucking yourself while you warm the tip, wife.” His voice had taken a rough edge, revealing how aroused he was at what he was seeing her do. Brienne flushed and opened her lips, wrapping them around the plump tip of the popsicle while her fingers moved in an out of her cunt. “Fucking yes. So beautiful. You’re mine, Brienne.”

It soon became clear to Brienne that the way Jaime was moving the popsicle in and out of her mouth was to simulate his cock, and it was in perfect tandem to the rhythm of her fingers. Her legs struggled to meet and squeeze but Jaime between them kept this from happening. He looked so pleased at her arousal and she blushed. He smiled again before tonguing her nipples. Fuck. Is he going to kill her or what? Then he pulled the popsicle from the warm hold of her mouth and licked it.

“Hold yourself open now.” He whispered, leaning on his elbows and bringing the popsicle to her cunt. He could smell her. Damn. She smelled delicious. Her cunt was a beautiful, swollen wreck of thick, dirty-blond curls and copious streams of her honey.

Brienne took a deep breath and used her fingers to pry her soft lips open. Jaime looked at her then brushed the popsicle between the folds. Her clit.

_“Fuck!”_

Brienne’s hands fell from her cunt in shock. It was a column of winter penetrating her warm flesh. As she writhed and moaned, Jaime started pumping the popsicle in her.

“Oh, fuck! Jaime.Gods!”

“You want me to stop?”

Her head thrashed from side to side. The fucking thing was cold but her hips wouldn’t stop bucking. “No! Oh, gods. Jaime, no. _Please, no!_ Fuck! Fuck!”

Brienne continued to shriek and growl as Jaime turned and twisted the popsicle inside her. He marveled at its sheen, at how hungrily Brienne’s cunt sucked it inside. He wished it was his cock. Wished it was him destroying her like this but he absolutely loved watching her go crazy with lust. She looked shocked and scandalized but over and over she chanted his name and pleaded for more. Her hands fluttered to her tits, fingers pulling at her nipples. Seven Hells, Jaime thought. What a view. 

His patience didn’t last long. He was jealous of a piece of ice cream fucking his wife, even if he was the one wielding it. He yanked it out, checked that it had only began to melt but didn’t leave any slush inside her. He unsnapped his jeans, kicking them away in frustration. Brienne was panting and her fingers were back in her cunt, missing the stretch of her flesh and the cold press of the popsicle. The sight was enough to make Jaime nearly come but he managed to fall on her, rather inelegantly. She quickly removed her hands and he shoved his cock inside her. Seven but she was cool and searing hot. Wide green eyes looked right into startled blue pools. She clenched around him.

_“Jaime!”_

_“Fuck, Brienne! Fuck!”_

Her mouth opened and Jaime pushed the popsicle inside, muffling her shouts. As she helplessly sucked on it, he pounded inside her. She made muffled grunts and moans around the popsicle jammed in her mouth. He pinched her nipples, dropped kisses on her cheeks, her throat as he fucked her, determined to bring her to the completion he could almost taste.

“Touch yourself,” he begged. “Come around my cock.”

Brienne pushed her hand between them. Still sucking on the popsicle, her eyes folled to back of her head when her fingers encountered the stiff, aching button of her clit. She had barely touched it before she felt herself launched toward the trees, the sky. The sun.

A hard vein stood out from the side of Jaime’s neck as he panted and strained above his wife. He threw the popsicle away, replacing it with his lips and tongue. Seven Hells but Brienne’s cunt was as tight and unforgiving as a trap. Fuck. So good. She tightened around him and he was gone, ripping his mouth from her to let out a roar befitting his family’s old sigil. He poured into her, flooding her slick passage with his come.

He slumped in her arms with a sigh.

Brienne’s legs fell open and she sighed too.

“Fuck,” he whispered, still high from his release.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Brienne sounded bewildered.

He quickly raised himself to look at her with concern. “Did I hurt you?”

“What? No. No. It’s just. . .by the Seven, husband, where did you get that idea?”

He brushed her limp, sweaty hair from her forehead. “The truth? It just happened. I don’t think I’ve seen or heard of it anywhere. I seem to recall mentioning it’s something I’d like to do to you but I can’t remember exactly when.”

“Hmm.”

He pulled away from her so he could lay down. He was pleased when she turned on her side to cuddle against him, her leg slipping between his. Her dress was sticking to her sweaty skin so he helped her out of it, smiling as Brienne hissed that it wasn’t right to be so naked in such a public place. Her modesty was back with a vengeance and nothing turned him on more. But his cock was still at rest and he was content to just hold her and play with her breasts. For a few seconds. Then he draped her leg over his hip. Brienne squeaked as his lips captured a nipple while his fingers entered her fuck-softened cunt. He knew she was still sensitive but he enjoyed too much making her come again and again."Gods, Jaime."

“You fucked me in the football field of your high school, wife.” He reminded her with delight as he gently bit her nipples. He pressed his thumb on her clit, turning his hand sideways to push the rest of his fingers in her cunt and wriggled them. Brienne screamed as she jolted in his arms. He nibbled at her open lips, relishing the feel of her hard body thrashing before slumping heavily against him. They kissed before Brienne turned away, limp and boneless, murmuring that she was sure she was dead. Jaime enjoyed the sight of her broad, freckled back, the high, firm shape of her ass for a moment before raising himself on his side. Idly, his fingers traced her spine before sliding in the crevice between her cheeks. Brienne sighed sleepily. His fingers were slick from her so he slipped them easily inside.

“At least it was under the bleachers. Oh, gods. Jaime. Go easy on me.” 

“Yeah but what if kids saw us?” Jaime felt her blush and wrapped an arm around her. He will play with her ass later. As she turned to face him, he whispered in her ear, he added, “I wouldn’t mind. That’s a Sex Ed lesson they won’t forget. Deplorable how the curriculum hasn’t evolved past a condom and a banana.”

“You want to go to jail?” She muttered.

Holding her, Jaime pulled away a little to look in her sleepy eyes. He kissed her gently. “Have I worn you out, wife?”

“What do you think?”

Jaime kissed her again and held her close. Looking over her head, he nodded at the cooler. “If one round of fucking you with a popsicle wears you out, wife, I have reason to believe that three more would most probably knock you out. There are a few things I'd really like to do to you."

“Three? Jaime, I happen to like popsicles. We’re not going to waste them as. . .as a sex toy!”

“Fine. We’ll have one then I fuck you again with the other two.” He slapped her playfully on the ass pointedly.

She punched him on the shoulder. “I won’t share.”

“Hey.” He said happily. “So long as I get to do it to you again. So you liked it, huh?”

“If you don’t let me nap, you’ll know what I don’t like and you won’t like it.”

“Do you have a name for your popsicle recipe? I suggest Brienne’s Berry Delight. Or Brienne’s Berry Burst.”

“Jaime.” She warned him.

“Brienne’s Berry Burst it is.” He kissed her neck and closed his eyes.

 

 

One month and three days later, Brienne entered the bathroom to check on the results of the test she had done. Her tits were sore but the most telling sign was the absence of her period. She picked up the stick and raised her eye brow at the neon pink symbol.

“Berry Burst, indeed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime and Brienne's first daughter, Joanna Blue, gets her middle name from the blue of the waters of Tarth. She wasn't conceived on the water but Tarth is known for the blue of its water. Joanna Forest sounds stupid, and Joanna Wood. . .well, that sounds like a porn stare name.


End file.
